1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for imaging a turbid medium, the device comprising a holder for receiving the turbid medium, a light source for irradiating the turbid medium, a photodetector for measuring the intensity of the light emanating from the turbid medium, and a processing unit for deriving an image of the turbid medium from the intensities measured.
The invention also relates to a method of forming an image of a turbid medium, which method includes the following steps: irradiating a turbid medium by means of light at a plurality of positions, measuring the intensity of the light emanating from the turbid medium at a plurality of positions, and deriving an image of the turbid medium from the intensities measured.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of this patent application, a light source is intended to mean a source of electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength in the visible or infra-red range approximately between 500 and 1000 nm.
A device and method of this kind are known from WO 95/23961. The known device is used for imaging an internal structure of biological tissue. In medical diagnostics the known device could be used for imaging the internal structure of breast tissue of a human female. For example, a growth of a tumor can be localized in such an image of the internal structure of breast tissue. The resolution of the image formed by means of the known device is determined by, inter alia, the number of positions of the light source and the number of positions of photodetectors in which the intensity is measured. It is a drawback of the known device that the resolution can be enhanced only by providing additional light sources and/or photodetectors, so that the manufacture of the known device becomes more complex.